Boring
by Rainbow Dust
Summary: A story written for my friends Leah and Blaire, it isn't really that related to Harry Potter but it is about wizard and the name of Remus Lupin may appear once or twice!  Leah, Blaire and Lizbet start a pranking war on each other - thats bound to be fun!


**A/N: This is a story written for my two best friends on a site called Hogwarts Regenerated, you probably dont know them, but you should still read, you might enjoy it!**

**Anyways if you are Leah or Blaire I just want to say: Hia! Dont kill me for some things that happen here, you know I love you guys ;)**

**Now read!**

~ Boring ~

Blaire, Leah & Lizbet

"It's boring." said Lizbet with a sigh. "How come its boring? We're _never _boring, so how can things be boring?" She threw her arms in the air and looked at her friends that all sat in the couch next to her. "Let's do something!"

Blaire sighed. "I know, but what?"

"We can go down do the lake!" Leah said excited.

They were all spending the summer at Blaire's house, it was big and beautiful and few minutes away from the big garden surrounding the house was a big lake.

"Sure." Blaire said and stood up, knowing her friend had wanted to go and see the lake for a while.

"Yay!" Leah said and Lizbet jumped up excited. "Let me just change my clothes!"

Blaire rolled her eyes "Why do you have to change your clothes just to go and see a lake?"

"well, at least let me take my bikini with! There may be hot boys down there that I'd like to take a swim with." she winked and Blaire and Leah who both rolled their eyes, but seconds later they had also disappeared up the stairs to get their own bikini's.

"It's so pretty!" Leah exclaimed hyper as usual, causing her two friends to roll their eyes.

Leah pulled up a camera from her bag and started snapping pictures, while Lizbet pulled off her summer dress to reveal her bikini.

"Want to come swimming girls?"

Blaire nodded and pulled her shorts and t-shirt off.

Leah shook her head. "Naaw, I don't feel like swimming, I just want to take photos!" she said dreamily and snapped some more pictures.

"But you were the one most eager to come ad see the lake!" Blaire sighed.

Leah just stuck her tongue out at her friend.

Blaire rolled her eyes once again and walked towards Lizbet "I think we need to _help _her into the lake Lizzie dear."

Lizbet grinned. "I'll take the camera from her and you push her, alright?"

"Sounds like a plan." smirked Blaire and they both walked slowly towards Leah.

With one fast movement Lizbet grabbed the camera and with another equally fast movement Blaire pushed Leah.

Leah vacillated for a moment, hands flown in the air and her scream came muffled against the loud noise that was made as she made contact with the water.

"High five!" Lizbet smirked and high fived Blaire as they watched Leah shoot back from under the water.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" the dark haired girl yelled up as she ode the water and jumped back on the bank.

Blaire and Lizbet tried their best to stifle their laughter as they stared down the angry and very wet girl.

"I'm going to give you a second head-start -" Leah held her finger threateningly in the air "and then I'm going to murder you, so you better start running _now_!" She screamed out and all of them immediately started running; Lizbet and Blaire clutching their stomach's and trying to stop laughing while Leah ran after them, her wet her flying in all directions.

* * *

><p>Leah sat wrapped in a towel in the Vandever's kitchen and watched as Blaire made her some hot chocolate, Lizbet was in the shower.<p>

"I need to work up a plan to get back at Lizzie." she growled out and Blaire laughed.

"And how are you going to do that lovelie?"

Leah narrowed her eyes "I have my ways, but you are helping me."

Blaire raised her eyebrows "I am doing that now yeah?"

"You are the one that pushed me in! You owe me."

Blaire laughed and handed Leah a cup of hot chocolate "I guess you're right, so what's the plan?"

A grin spread over Leahs face. "Well first we need to go and check if the red head locked the bathroom door."

Leah and Blaire walked towards the bathroom, the first one tried the doorknob and who knew? it wasn't locked. _Excellent. _

They entered in silently and stifled their giggles as they heard the redhead sing behind the shower curtain.

_"Girls just wanna have fun! Ohoh girls just wanna have fun!_"

Leah smirked deviously as she took Liz's bath-towel and replaced it with a pink special one.

The two girls then snuck out of the bathroom and ran laughing again down to the kitchen.

Few minutes later they heard Lizbet enter in, a wide smile on her face and wearing a short green tank top and white shorts. "Hullo girls!" she greeted as she entered in.

Both Leah and Blaire had to look away so the redhead couldn't see them laugh.

Lizbet sat down "Urh, I'm hungry, have anything to eat?" she asked Blaire who nodded and walked towards the fridge, she opened it and grabbed some leftovers of pizza from the night before, when she turned around she couldn't stop her self anymore and burst into fit of giggles and so did Leah.

Lizbet raised her eyebrows and looked around. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nice hair you have there Liz," giggled Leah out and once again Liz's eyebrows raised before she pulled up a travel mirror from her bag.

"OH MY GOD WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY HAIR!" she screamed out and tugged on the very _purple _locks.

"We? We didn't do anything," Blaire smiled out innocently.

Lizbet stood up angrily but the second she did Blaire and Leah again almost fell down laughing.

"WHAT NOW?" The red - now purple haired girl screamed out and again raised her mirror.

"Why. The. FUCK. Do. I. Look. Like. A. FUCKING. _Rainbow_!" it was very true, Lizbet's former pale skin was now rainbow colored, red, green, blue, yellow, pink, orange - just name a color.

She held up her fingers, one of them was blue and the other was yellow and the middle finger was basically in all colors; she held the middle finger up to Leah's and Blaire's faces. "I hate you guys!".

* * *

><p>The next morning most of the spell had worn of and Liz's skin was back to normal, her hair was still purple though. She and Leah sat in Leah's room and waited for Blaire to come back, she had been forced by her mother to go out to the store.<p>

"Its not fair!" said Lizbet and stood up. "You got pranked, I got pranked, but Blaire did not. We need to get back at her!" she decided and Leah grinned.

"Finally! I've been waiting for you to say that Lizzie! What should we do?"

"I've got an idea," grinned Lizbet and pulled up her purse "I have no idea why but these were on sale so I bought around 500 of them, that should be enough right?" she held up what she was talking about in the air and Leah grinned.

"Excellent." she smiled. "And I have another great thing we should add to this."

Both girls grinned to each other and then ran out of the room to get to work.

An hour later when Blaire came from the store she found her best friends waiting for her in the kitchen. "Blaire, there is something you should see" Lizbet said and her voice was weirdly serious.

"Is something wrong?" Blaire asked concerned.

"Just come with us." sighed Leah out and they pulled her towards her own bedroom.

Blaire hesitantly took the doorknob and opened the doors, her jaw dropped to the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She screamed out.

Her formally red painted room was now covered it yellow "post-it" notes. Even her bed was covered it them, her nightstand, her closet, her chair and her desk. _Everything _was covered and YELLOW.

She glared at Lizbet and Leah as she went to pull some post-it's of the wall. "Very funny," she sighed out but then looked at the wall.

Lizbet and Leah couldn't hide their laughter anymore and fell on the floor.

On the place on the wall were she had just removed few post-it's now was a huge picture of Remus Lupin, a boy in her year in school and also her crush for many years.

Red in anger and embarrassment she turned to glare at Lizbet and Leah. "You know I'm already 17 so I'm allowed to use magic, If I were you I'd start running NOW!"

And there began the war, hexes flew around the room, with giggles and screams and flashes of purple hair and flying yellow post-it's everywhere.

Later that night when they had all made peace they all sat together in the big couch in the living room, Liz with purple highlights and a rather big nose after one of Blaire's spells, Leah in her ripped pajama's and red faces after one of Liz's spells and Blaire with one ear shorter than the other after Leah's spell.

Blaire sighed and looked at her best friends. "Some best friends we are." she laughed out.

Leah also laughed "We're just so epic."

Lizbet laughed and then grinned "There is at least one thing clear now, no one can EVER say we're boring."

FIN.

**A/N: I hope you liked it!**


End file.
